Crash Landing Into Love
by Doginshoe
Summary: Love. An absolute shit storm and a half. It never truly let's you go even when you think you've escaped it. It's everywhere and everything. It's in the small and big things that make us who we are. All of us are shaped by it and falling over ourselves in the mess that it makes. Why should it be any different for Natsu? A high school guy who's just learning that love is a bitch.
1. Get Drunk Girls To Make You Feel Better

**A/N: Sup. I don't really do multichap fanfics so I thought 'Hey! Why not turn this one-shot into one.' So yeah. I hope all of you will like this and that it was worth the time I have/will spend on it.**

 **Have fun reading :)**

* * *

This night had been, by Natsu's standards, the worst. It looked like a party that would be going on the epic list, there was so many passed out but the ones that could still stood kept going. For him, however, this was the shitest of the shit. He still hadn't finished his first drink and the amount of times he had sighed. Holy fuck he needed to stop.

He had thought about going home, but then he would've had to deal with everything. His parents, all the text messages piling up on his phone and lets not forget his own feelings and thoughts. This was just, in short, fucked. His life was never going to be the same… He wasn't going to be the same. Not after she-

"Yooooooooooooooo, how'reee youuu gooing?"

He sighed for the fucking umpteenth time that night and looked at the blonde who had just swung her arm around him. She had the biggest grin on her face, flushed cheeks and dazed brown eyes staring at the crowd of people. Natsu tried to remember if he knew her, but no name came to mind. Who the hell?

"Hey, you!" she shouted in his ear and Natsu flinched, "I asked you a quuessttion!" He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but her slurred sentences were enough to let him know that she was drunk. Great, this was all he needed.

"I'm fine."

Lie. Straight up fucking lie. He would be jumping in front of a moving train right now if he had the chance and last time he checked that wasn't fine. Natsu was feeling awful. His heart had been curb stomped and thrown to the side. Fine was definitely not how he felt.

"Fine isn't goood, enouuugh!"

There she goes again with the shouting. Why do they always have to shout? Maybe if he just ignored her she would go away. Though he had his doubts… Natsu took a swig from his drink.

"Youuu need to be having fuuuun an-"

She stopped? He turned his head to face her only to meet wide brown eyes and a crimson face. Natsu opened his mouth to ask just what the hell was she doing but before he even got the chance she had placed her hands on either side of his face. He blinked, once and then twice.

"You're so cute," she whisper slurred and Natsu felt the tips of his ears warm. "C-can I… Kiss you?"

No, he thought. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This was not okay. So why couldn't he just say so? He was just gaping at her, face bright red and eyes wider than saucers as she stared at him. Natsu was speechless.

"I-I-I," he stuttered. God, if his friends saw him now he would be suffering for the rest of his life. Natsu Dragneel rendered to a shy schoolgirl by a mere question. He was glad that everyone was too busy groping each other or dancing to even notice this.

He was just about to get his answer out, probably, when the blonde in front of him let go of his face. He could hear her mumbling something under her breath. Doesn't know how to kiss? Natsu leaned forward.

"I-I don't reeaallly know how to kiss but," she mumbled and Natsu, from whatever mystical force, smiled. On the worst night of his life he genuinely smiled because of a weird drunk girl who wanted to kiss him.

"Ca-cauuse you'ree soo cuute can I haave your nuuummbah?" she slurred while holding out her phone to him. Natsu took it to see that it was unlocked. His chest felt really warm and he looked at the girl who was struggling to stand while she waited for him. It wasn't like him, but for some odd reason Natsu liked this girl. He looked back at her phone and stared at the puppy that was her background before pulling out his own.

"Here," he said. She looked at him from the floor now and smiled so wide Natsu thought she would split her face in two. He smiled back at her before sitting down beside her. The two of them watched the crowd and Natsu was pretty content with just that. This girl was weird but for some reason he enjoyed her company. It wasn't long though before he felt a spoke on his cheek. Drunks never do be quiet.

"Youu know, you dun seem like the person who usuallyy watches from the side lines."

Natsu laughed lightly, "Really? What gives you that idea?"

"Beecause I've seen ya arooound and youu are always with them," she said and pointed to the group of guys who were laughing and cheering. His friends.

"Well," Natsu started before pausing. Was he really just going to open up to this drunken girl? Tell her everything that's going on with him and his life? It seemed stupid but Natsu, despite what he wanted to think, needed someone. He looked at the girl who looked off her face and like she was going to pass out at any moment.

"Well tonight, before I came, I got a text from my girlfriend. She told me that it wasn't working out… That she didn't have feelings for me anymore… She ended it," Natsu let out a shaky breath. "I just-I just don't know why. Everything was perfect between us; well that's what I thought anyway. She-"

His voice cracked and that's when Natsu felt arms wrap around him. It was her, the drunk girl who he was currently spilling everything to. She had hugged him. It was awkward and weird, but it was what he needed. This blonde who he just met, who he nearly kissed, who was so drunk that he doubted would remember any of this was there for him.

"She's stuupid."

He laughed dryly, eyes focused on the blonde with her face smooshed into his chest. For some reason her childish response made him feel just the tiniest bit better. She had made him feel better. It really was a shit night, but this weirdo had made it bearable, somehow.

Natsu smiled, "Yeah… She's stupid."

* * *

 **So... What did you think? If you liked it then please review but if you didn't... Well, I can't please everyone.**

 **-Doginshoe**


	2. I'm Going To Start Collecting Souls

**A/N: Man updating the day after? I'm spoiling all of you. I was actually going to leave this for another day but then I was like why not just feed the readers now? Anyways, this chapter isn't as long as the previous one but you'll find that my chapter will change length depending on what it contains. I will say that I won't ever have a word count below 500 though. It's kinda like this little thing that I have developed now.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Natsu stared at his phone, sighing. Somehow he had managed to sneak back into his house in the early hours of the morning without anyone noticing him and thank fuck for that. Seriously. Whoever decided that this one thing could go right for him was the real MVP. Natsu just wasn't prepared to talk to his parents, to tell them that he had lost the girl that they had adored so much. Yup, the next few days would be spent avoiding his parents… and getting to know a certain blonde of course.

This leads us back to the sigh from early. What did he expect though? She was completely smashed last night. There was no way in hell that someone with a hangover that bad was going to be up at nine in the morning. He couldn't think to get a text back until at least late afternoon. So why the fuck was he sitting here moping like some puppy that missed its master?

Natsu groaned. He had just met her once and she was totally wasted then! What if she is a complete and total bitch when she's sober? What if she likes to chew on other people's hair? She was a complete and utter mystery to him… and he liked it.

"What the hell is wrong with me," he whispered while preparing to smother himself in his own pillow. He just got out of a relationship and now he was going after some other girl? Natsu was an embarrassment and he hated that fact. Soon his reputation, his friends and his parent's love would be going down the drain. It was the domino effect really. Fuck up one thing and soon everything else will be crumbling around you.

Maybe Natsu should start collecting something like dolls or rocks, or maybe the souls of the dead? That was usually how people dealt with their despair, wasn't it? If he knew where his life was headed he may as well start-

Natsu sat up with lightning speed. Did his… Did his phone just vibrate? He picked it up like a kid on Christmas and he smiled so wide his cheeks started to hurt almost instantly.

Drunk Girl: "Who dis?"

Time to get serious. This was something that needed to go well and god be damned if he fucked it up, which was seriously likely. Natsu put on his game face. This response needed to be suave, humorous and charming, something that would catch her attention and make her interested.

Natsu: "The guy that you were all over last night ;)"

Waiting, waiting, waiting…

What the fuck? Did he seriously just ruin his chances within the span of like two seconds!? This was a new record. He should be getting an award or-

Drunk Girl: "Oh."

But alas all hope hadn't abandoned him yet! He could save this.

Natsu: "I'm totally joking. You just gave me your number and… Do you remember any of last night?"

Drunk Girl: "Do I want to?"

This made him smile. So she was, at least maybe a little bit, like her drunken self. This also made Natsu think. Did he even want her to remember what had happened the previous night? Part of him said yes but the other side screamed no. He had opened up to her somewhat and he didn't know how he could be her friend if she did remember that.

Natsu: "I never got your name last night."

Drunk Girl: "I'll tell you if you answer me these two questions I have."

Natsu snorted before texting back an 'ok.'

Drunk Girl: "Who are you and… We didn't kiss last night, did we?"

Natsu: "Natsu Dragneel and you tried but were unsuccessful."

He waited for her response again.

It was so strange. Talking to this girl almost seemed natural to him. Not only that but also this girl obviously went to the same high school as him since they were at the same party, so why hadn't he seen her around before? She was hot too. How could he miss someone like that? Natsu hadn't even heard his friends talking about her, he would've noticed if they had. Sure his school was big but Natsu was popular. He thought he would've known at least majority of his peers…

Drunk Girl: "It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu smirked. Well, it didn't matter that he hadn't known this girl before because the most important thing was that he knew her now and he was going to find out all about Miss Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **Yo, how was it? I hoped you liked it! If you did then please REVIEW. Getting responses on my work fuels me to write more :p**

 **Also a reminder to read the A/N sometimes. They just might contain some answers to your questions :)**


	3. Tits Bigger Than A Mans Face

**A/N: SUPER LATE AND I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I am running out of data hehe XD I kind of live in the country and survive off of my phone's internet so you guys are gonna have to get used to that ;p I will try and write out the next few chapters and get ahead but no promises. Anyways have this build up chap that will lead to drama**

* * *

Natsu had his eyes on the lookout for the blonde all day. In his classes, walking in the halls… Pretty much wherever he went he was searching the crowd. It was now lunchtime though and he had no luck. The amount of times he had grabbed a chick's shoulder and got himself slapped while trying to find her was ridiculous. It was safe to say he was now getting gossiped about and probably being called a wide range of insults by the females of this school.

He rested his head on the cold metal of the lunch table. Even his friends were starting to look at him weirdly and that was saying something! Natsu let out a frustrated groan while he brooded. Honestly, how could one girl be so freaking invisible? This would have to lead him to drastic measure. With a quick flick of his wrist Natsu now held his phone in his hand.

Natsu: "Where you at?"

His eyes gazed over the crowd until he saw a blonde head bent down. He had found her. Natsu really should've done this earlier, but he kind of wanted to surprise the blonde. He didn't exactly know why but he just wanted to scare the daylights out of her…

Natsu: "Never mind I see you."

It wasn't long before Natsu saw her turn arrowed, eyebrows scrunched together and lips pursed, and then the way her face morphed when her eyes locked with his was priceless. Her mouth dropped open and face turned scarlet. He waved at her and that seemed to get her gears working. She quickly turned around and typed furiously on her phone.

Drunk Girl: "What do you think you're doing?!"

Natsu smirked and went to type his reply before he heard an annoying noise. He turned to the confused faces of his friends and looked at Gray, the source of said annoying noise.

"What?"

"What are you doing you idiot," Gray asked and Natsu gave him a glare. "Moving onto a new girl already? You know that won't go down well."

The male in question rested an arm against the table, "I'm not moving onto a new a new girl," Natsu hissed. "I'm just texting Lucy."

"That's what I'm talking about yo-"

"You mean Lucy Heartfilia?" asked Jellal, interrupting Gray, which put a satisfied smile on Natsu's face.

"Yeah," he said, eyebrow raised, "what about her?"

"She's a junior that's friend's with Erza," the boyfriend of said red haired demon stated and Natsu shivered at her name. He and Erza Scarlet were good friends, but that didn't stop her from going all out when Natsu stepped out of line. He still had scars from the time he started a fight with Gray in the administration block.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Loke sighed while pushing up his glasses. "A true gem in this school. There's even rumours that her tits are bigger than a man's face. What I wouldn't give to-"

"Can it, Lover boy," Gajeel spat with his gruff voice, "I'm tryna eat and I don't wanna hear ya gross fantasies about that girl."

Natsu looked at Loke who nearly had a stream of blood gushing from his nose and Natsu had the intense urge to punch the guy in the face. She was, in some weird way, his friend. Sure, they had only met a few days ago but Natsu had spilled his guts to her so their relationship meant something to him. Even if it was as new as Loke's glasses, which was extremely new since the guy got them slapped off his face every damn day.

"Natsu, I really think you should keep your distance-"

"Ah, be quiet Ice prick. Lucy and I are just friends, okay? Don't get your panties in a twist," Natsu grinned at himself before he felt a push in his side from Gray. Then the bell signalled for students to file in back to class, or the start of another messy brawl between the two jocks. Whatever the bastard was being such a worrywart over didn't faze Natsu. He had the whole situation under control.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	4. Where's The Pringles

**A/N: My guys, my dudes I have written you a lengthy chapter with some moments for you to feed off. I am pretty surprised how much attention this is getting considering its my 'fuck people I do what I want' story kinda thing. I made it an actual story while raging about an unappreciative audience and how writers always had to write for their audience. It's actually hilarious now that I think about it...**

 **Anyways here's your chapter. Enjoy I guess :p**

* * *

"Well, hello stranger."

Natsu looked up from his cereal, dazed. He had never been a morning person. The stages of waking up were slow and his movements even slower. He was, as his parents described him, a literal zombie when he woke. Though he wasn't sure how they could say that when his brother was even worse. He barely got out of bed when he lived at home.

"What do you mean stranger," Natsu asked groggily. Honestly, today he was not in the mood for his mums teasing and boy did his mum love to tease. Usually he'd send a few digs back her way, but this morning he must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something because he really felt like shit. It wasn't even because of everything that was going on, or maybe it was. God, he didn't really know or care but someone decided to serve him up today with extra salty.

"We just haven't seen our sweet little baby around lately, that's all. Have you been that busy with school that you can't possibly spare your parents some time?" She probed with a small smile on her face as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"We are the ones that fed you, housed you, changed those revolting diapers of yours and put up with that awful crying! You could at least give us back some love. Hell, we deserve it."

Overdramatic. That was a word to described Natsu's father. It wasn't even hard to do with his booming voice and large variety of facial expressions that he was always using. Natsu loved playing the part in his father's acts like when he was so devastated that he spilt his drink on his shirt and it was just the end of the world that day. The two boys were nearly in tears and all his mum could do was shake her head.

Natsu cracked a smile at the two of them.

"You gu-"

"Or maybe he's been too busy with Yukino," his mother said with a mischievous grin and Natsu died right then and there. His mood instantly just jumped out of a plane when _she_ was brought up. He had been trying to avoid this, seriously. It was never fun letting down your parents.

"Listen," Natsu started with his eyes cast down as he heard his parents giggling like little children. "Yukino and I are done." The laughter ceased to exist and the house fell into a silence. He wouldn't dare look at them. To see how disappointed they'd be that he managed to screw things up with her. Natsu had to get out.

"Natsu," he heard his mother call as he stood from his chair and went for the door.

"I'm going out… I'll see you guys later."

* * *

He had been searching for ten minutes and he could not for the life of him find the Pringles. All he wanted to do was sit in his car and stuff his face while he blasted music on the radio in some abandoned car park, but no. Natsu couldn't carry out his fucking cliché actions because he couldn't find the fucking Pringles.

The frustrated teen had walked up and down the aisle with eyes scanning the shelves from top to bottom and no such luck. He was still without his desired Pringles. Natsu should be thanking the stars that the store was pretty much empty and no one was seeing him throw a hissy fit because of missing chips. He sighed and rested his head against some Dorito's, his anger turning into self-pity.

"Uh, are you okay?"

Natsu turned and was ready to tell the stranger to mind their own damn business when he met brown eyes, and then Pringles in her shopping basket. Time seemed to slow down as his eyes zeroed in on the delicious food. His heart was pounding and he smiled so wide as he reached for them, until a hand whacked his away.

"Don't go stealing my shit," she spat and Natsu looked up to see a very shocked and kind of angry face. His eyes flicked back down to the Pringles and then to the face of the female in front of him.

"Lucy, please! Where did you find those?" he asked desperately as he clutched onto her shoulders and leaned his face in real close, causing her to back up and a bright red blush to break out across her cheeks.

"I-I… In the next aisle over, why?"

"You have to show me," he pleaded and one bewildered face later he was following her to the item that he hungered for. This girl had now been there to save him on two occasions and Natsu was beginning to think she was some sort of lucky charm. He eyed her as they walked to look for any angel wings that might be hiding beneath her shirt or something… She was definitely the hottest lucky charm he had ever seen.

"Here," she stated while pointing at the Pringles that sat neatly tucked in the bottom shelf. He immediately made a grab for them and once they were in his hands Natsu let out a loving sigh as he looked at Lucy. She blushed and took a step back but Natsu only covered more ground to give her a hug.

"Thank you. You literally have no idea how much you have saved me here."

"Yeah… Uh, okay," she mumbled when he pulled away from her with her blush now spreading to the tips of her ears. Natsu smirked before turning away to go and pay for his delectable Pringles. He was way too proud of the fact that he could make her blush like that. Well, to be honest if he was her he would've been blushing even harder because, not to sound like too much of a narcissist, Natsu thought he was smoking.

"Oh shit."

He ran back to where Lucy had been and saw her blonde hair just as she was changing aisles.

"Wait," he shouted as he made his way to her and she gave him a weird look before she gaped at him when he kneeled in front of her. "I forgot my wallet."

Lucy stared at him before she crossed her arms and let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll get them for you," she grumbled, face flushed and brown eyes never looking at Natsu. He grinned before standing up, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

"You're the best, Lucy," Natsu said and the blonde's eyes widened. She quickly turned her face away from his, face ablaze. His grin widened even more and he raised his hand in the air.

"Let us wonder forward my young adventurer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"God. You ruined it Lucy!"

* * *

 **There you have it. I got shit brewing that's gonna shoot in the next two chapte's so yeah... drama, drama, dramamamama!**

 **Review if ya liked it and cya next time :)**


	5. Drama Llama Hubba Bubba

**A/N: Long time no see... Well imma just let ya read this dumb drama haha :P**

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy squirm in place. She looked everywhere but him with the faintest pink hue covering her cheeks as she toyed with her hands in front of her. He could barely hold it in any longer; at any moment he was bound to crack. He had to do this quickly.

"Lucy," he whispered, voice coming out shakier than expected. Natsu leaned in closer and the said blonde junior jumped, back against her locker as her blush turned fierce red. It was now or never. He had come so far and there was no way in hell that he could stop now. This was it.

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled, her big brown eyes glassy as he tucked a lock of her golden curls behind her ear. His eyes bore into hers as he moved in ever so close. Her plump lips inches from his when he uttered the words that would entwine their fates for eternity.

"Where's the Pringles?"

Natsu felt a smack on his arm but he couldn't feel the sting since he was doubling over in laughter. He knew the reaction would be awesome, but that? That was worth all the strength it took him to not break his stony façade and grin.

"You're such an ass."

He heard her walk away from him and Natsu quickly tried to compose himself. If there was one thing any guy knew it was don't let females get pissed at you. He had learned that the hard way and could tell a series of stories containing hands connecting to his face in a serious bitch slap. Natsu grimaced.

"Lucy," he called and grabbed her hand in the crowded school hall. "Yo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She stopped and Natsu pleaded that his words would settle whatever inhumane beast lived inside Lucy. Another thing he had learned is that the cuter they were the more evil this beast was and Lucy was hella cute, which meant… A bead of sweat trickled down his face.

"Natsu," she whispered and he had to lean in closer to hear.

"Natsu-kun~" Lucy shouted and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. "Nyaaa, you really shouldn't do such bad things to me, Natsu-kun~"

Natsu flushed from his neck to the tips of his ears, "C-cat?"

"Nyaa!" Lucy purred and snuggled her face into his chest. No, this couldn't be. The only one who knew about this was… was… Natsu pushed Lucy away from him and he saw the smirk lingering on her lips. That bitch!

"How do you know about that?" he hissed with his face matching his hair. There was no way she could've known. He had kept it such a close secret and Erza promised… The realisation was like a punch from Gray.

"Erza told you?" he asked harshly and Lucy leaned in close with that smirk still firmly stuck on her lips.

"Don't worry, Natsu-Kun~, you're secrets safe with me, nyaa."

He gritted his teeth as she turned and walked away from him, sending a wink from over her shoulder. Natsu had underestimated the junior. She had his weakness at her side, Erza Scarlet. The amount of dirt that woman had on him… and Lucy had full access to all of it? He swore under his breath as the bell signalled the beginning of classes. He had another rival.

* * *

Natsu watched the clock. It was the last few minutes and he was determined to sonic the hedgehog out if this place. Chemistry, although his favourite class, always seemed to drag on out the Thursday afternoons and it was torturous when Natsu had to wait for the last few minutes to dwindle away.

He looked at the stripper beside him. Still doing his work, really? Honestly everyone else in the class had abandoned that sheet long ago and Gray, like the bastard he was, still pushed through to complete it. Try hard.

His eyes flickered to the rest of the classroom to see everyone talking in hushed whispers and a few pointed looks sent his way. Natsu narrowed his eyebrows. What had he done now? It had been a long time since Natsu had been the topic of attention that circulated school and that was when he supposedly got with this chick during math. He had only given her a pen to borrow but god was Yukino angry. He didn't even know how she found out since she went to a different high school. Natsu sighed… That had been the first time they ever fought, besides the arguments that Doritos were better than Pringles.

"I told you to keep your distance, Natsu."

Said male turned to look at the bastard stripper. "What are you on 'bout now?" Natsu asked with eyes now giving Gary the usual glare. He had been in the middle of thinking of something important. Well, someone.

"I'm talking about you and that junior, Natsu.I told you to keep your distance but you wouldn't listen to me and now look at the mess that you've made for yourself." Gray gestured to the class as he spoke and now captured all of the idiot's attention.

"What are they saying," Natsu said harshly between gritted teeth. He should really listen to Gary more often even though his voice is like nails on a board to his ears. Sometimes that stripper had more brains than he did, not that he would ever say that out loud.

Gray looked to the side, not very keen to give light to the rumours that had been going around. "Well… They're saying that you're sleeping around because of the break up and," Gray paused before looking back at Natsu, "they're calling Lucy a rebound and."

The jock looked at Gary, waiting for him to finish and Gray sighed, "I've heard some people calling her a slut but-"

Natsu boiled with anger, his knuckles turning white as he shot a blazing look at the crowd of whispering students as the bell sounded throughout the school. He wanted to smash their faces in. Literally. The next person to look at him was going to be swallowing a fist and be his punching bag.

"I told you, Natsu. You should've kept your distance."

Gray stood from his seat and swung his bag over his shoulder, not bothering to wait for the brooding male. Natsu looked down. The bastard… He looked at his friends retreating figure before abruptly standing up from his own seat and storming out of the classroom to head straight home. He couldn't start anything… Natsu really should've known better.

* * *

 **Cliche? Totally. I am having fun making this story an absolute colossal of a high school fanfic though so you gonna have to deal with it. Ad for Natsu having a thing for cat cosplay girls?** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. In Your Pants

**A/N: Guess who's back... back again.**

* * *

Natsu walked into school with a sour face. He was feeling less like hitting someone with a brick and more like throwing himself off a cliff. It was all his fault. His new friend was being slammed because of his idiocy. Natsu sighed as he readjusted his bag that hung from his shoulder.

How was Lucy feeling in all of this? He hadn't seen her since yesterday at the beginning of school and god was he dreading it. She always looked so happy and he knew how defeated she'd be by this. She was just a junior! There was no way that she had ever had to deal with this before and it was all his fault.

Natsu groaned as he leaned against his locker. Today was going to be shit and all because people just couldn't keep out of others business. Who really cared if he and Lucy were a thing? Not that they were, but there was no problem with it. Yukino had broken up with him for goodness sake. It wasn't like a guy wasn't allowed to move on and especially since Lucy was just really great. He smiled. Lucy would probably be the perfect girlfriend.

"Fwa! Look at this Jackal-Kun."

The voice was like a slap to the face. There was only one person with a voice that annoying. Lamy.

Natsu looked up and visibly cringed when he saw the girl and cursed his luck when he noticed that she was approaching him. Now, Natsu didn't really hate anyone in his year group but this girl just- her face just made him want to backflip off the statue of liberty into shark infested waters. She was just that annoying. He didn't even understand how she could be graduating this year when she looked twelve years old. Literally he had asked her to bring in her birth certificate once.

It was not like her style helped this either. She wore bunny ears for fuck sake! Natsu didn't understand how Jackal hadn't blown up her face yet. Lamy was that annoying.

"Natsu, you son of a bitch! Heard you've been messing around?"

Okay, Natsu thought as he looked at Jackal standing in front of him, don't punch him in the face.

"Who did they say again? Lucy? Well more like Loosy after you've been finished with her," Jackal grinned, his sharp eyes staring at him with such an intensity, trying to push the jocks buttons. And boy oh boy was it working.

"Shut the fuck up," Natsu yelled and directed eyes of fellow students to them.

"Faafaa! Two hotties fighting~"

Jackal took a step forward, getting up into the jocks face. "It really shows how little you cared for your last bitch. No wonder she dumped you."

Natsu curled his hands into fists, reading when to take a swing at this fucking cat looking dickhead. That was until he felt a hand on his arm and saw the back of a familiar blonde head.

"Now, now boys I don't think either of you can afford another spat. Especially you Jackal considering Makarov's last warning."

Natsu was standing there, mouth open like some Greek statue. She was standing there, fine as hell, giving Jackal attitude and sass like she was Nicki Minaj. Wasn't she upset at all? People at this could be vicious and they were probably slamming her hard. Yet she was here, hands on hips and spitting fire. Natsu watched as Lucy told Jackal what was up and… was he getting turned on? Holy crap.

"Come on, Natsu. I can't stand being near trash," Lucy spat before spinning around, hair flicking up like some supermodel, and walking away. Natsu followed behind her, amazement sparkling in his eyes. Lucy was fire.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Natsu called after he got over what just happened, "How did you do that? You were so cool. Are you ok? I'm so sorry I was so stupid and I just didn't think about what everyone would assume and-"

"Natsu, it's ok. Just chill. Everyone talks shit."

"But you- I- You just came in and I thought-"

Lucy snickered and her expression turned sly, "You really think I would be effected by rumours that aren't true. Well, half of it is. You do wish you were in my pants." Natsu gulped as his face flushed. When did she get this close?

"I do not! Why would I-"

"Hush, Natsu. It's not a secret anymore so you don't have to deny it. I'll catch you later." With that she walked away and all Natsu could do was watch her hips as she did so. Not actually. He chased that little vixen down with steam coming out of his ears and a whole lot to say.

* * *

 **I have been busy doing life and I haven't been feeling up to writing but now I'm sick so I was like naw better do this**


End file.
